


Things needed to fall asleep

by londonAM



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute Ending, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonAM/pseuds/londonAM
Summary: Bucky ain't your ordinary omega, he looks like tough beta and behaves that way too.  But one thing makes him omega-like because of his instincts. He can't sleep without a knot dildo inside him since he doesn't have alpha. That means no sleepovers for him etc.But what about Steve, alpha he's been seeing for a while now?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Things needed to fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Finally made myself to post again :D here ya go!

"Uh-oh," was the only thing I managed to say when I felt slick dripping down my thigh. It was only 9 PM, too early to go to bed but my body started to prepare for daily knotting. My plans were ruined, I couldn't wait for knot no more. I brushed my teeth. I got my pyjamas - open back underpants and oversized jersey shirt parfumed with synthetic alpha pheromones. 

The last thing was long thick dildo with a bulge at the end. I pushed that sweet object into me, in and out few times and I was spilling all over myself without ever touching myself. At the same time pushing all of the dildo in me, finally content. A knot made me cum again and I contracted around plastic. I was falling asleep, satisfied when a text message woke me up fully. 

Message from Steve. We had a few dates. He was a typical traditional alpha but there was something revolutionary about him. He treated me like a precious treasure but not in a way like I was a damsel in distress. It was up to me if I wanted to take care of myself by for example paying the date or if I would allow it to him. And it was extraordinary that the same man, who would open doors for me and lent me his umbrella when it was raining and I forgot mine, would back off and kiss my wrist when I said I wanted to take bus home alone. He didn't even want to mark me without me saying consent first. 

The text read: " **Can I see you this week?** ". My horniness came back and I started to hump my mattress. I needed to start dating this guy. 

**Yes, ttyl and good night** , I wrote back and wiggled my ass to feel the thickness that filled me and drifted to sleep. 

Next time I saw Steve was two days later when I invited him to my place for dinner. I made roasted pork with some side vegetables. My scent sparked will a little anxiety but I tried to feel as calm as possible. I didn't want to air the room because of the smell of fear coming from me. 

Steve rang on my door at exactly 5 PM. I opened the door and the sweet nervous scent of alpha weakened my knees. "Hi, there!" He handed me a bouquet of roses and did his puppy eyes. 

"Oh, hey, thank you. Come in!" I took the roses but Steve took my hand whilst I did that and I scented that he was uncertain about his choice and anxious. So I lifted his and kissed it. 

"Come, come!" He took off his shoes and I tugged on his hand. 

"Coming," he laughed and followed me to the kitchen. There, on a small table for two, were candles, our dinner and vine. 

"It's all small but it's all I can afford." I blushed but Steve looked at it like it was a Christmas tree and he was a five-year-old. 

"It's perfect, thank you, om- BUCKY!" He almost called me by my second gender and I froze. Alphas (and omegas) only did that when they were too deep in instinct thinking and that happened usually only in a rut or a heat. It was such a turn on for me but I tried to keep my scent unaroused as much as possible. Not yet, I told myself. 

"Let's eat," I smiled at him and we sat down to dine. 

"So good," Steve moaned as he chewed the meat and I shyly touched his leg with mine. Nothing sexual, just to feel alpha's heat against me. Another wave of happy alpha feromones got me and I shuddered. That felt wonderful. 

After we ate I needed to find some other activity to participate in so Steve won't leave earlier than wanted. 

"Netflix and chill?" I asked. 

"You mean movie and cuddles?" He asked back and I saw that he was truly innocent and didn't catch that underline question of sex. 

"Oh...yes," I agreed and he nodded. "Let's find something, shall we?" 

And we ended up watching Men In Black and don't ask me which one because as soon as Steve sat down I was on his lap and I hid my face in his neck breathing in and out his smell. But he didn't pay attention to the movie either, he was nosing my jaw and hugging me whole movie. 

"Feeling better?" Steve asked when the last scene ended and credits started. And I was so ready for bed, sleepy and content.

"Stay for the night?" I asked and Steve tensed. 

"You absolutely sure? And I can stay on the couch. I don't want you to feel pressured because of my smell. It's completely normal to kick me out now." He looked me in the eyes and there was a fear of my safety and independence. 

"I feel like that about you for a while now. Don't be so confident. I want to sleep next to you, please?" I nuzzled into him 

"Alright, alright, your wish is my command." He laughs and helps me to my feet. We walked together to the bedroom and as he sat on the bed to take off his jeans I realized that I didn't hide a dildo nor change sheets. Ooops.

"Oh...Could you bring me a glass of water? I forgot." I tried to look normal and Steve just smiled and left for said water. 

I quickly took off the covers just to expose plastic knot penis and messy sheets. I started to peel them off but Steve was faster than I thought and I turned back to see his pupils dilated and scent aroused. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized interrupting me but couldn't take eyes off the sheets. And I was a red tomato. 

"Let me get rid of this and you can maybe get new covers for bed?" I asked and fled the room. I hid these things and collected myself. 

I came back when the bed was ready again and Steve was sitting on the back just in his boxers and undershirt. "I can wear some of your sweatpants if you're not comfortable with me like that." He said but I didn't care. I took all my clothes off except for underwear and I made a little nest from covers. "'tis nice." He complimented me and got into our nest next to me. 

We hugged like two roses sprouts, intertwined like one body. And we fell asleep like that. 

Or he fell asleep like that, I slept maybe for 20 minutes before I realized I'm too learned to fall asleep with a knot that I can't sleep without it. I thought about my option. One was to get a dildo and deal with whatever it will do in the morning or get impaled on a meaty cock but kind of rape someone. I needed to make my choice if I wanted a good night sleep.

But the thought of rape terrified me and plastic substitution wasn't good enough for me anymore. So I nudged his scent glands to wake him up a little but not too much. "Give me your cock, alpha. Your little omega needs your cock." I tried to sound helpless and I stripped him of boxers.

He got aroused, moaned 'yes' and he started thrusting between my legs but that meant he fully woke up. "What is happening?" He backed away from me. 

"I'm sorry!" I got scared. I messed it up. Again. 

"Just tell me what. I'm not mad but you should have asked." He sat up, ready for conversation. 

I was greatly ashamed to say at least but I tried. "This evening was super fun and everything but I have this bad habit of mine..."

"Yes? That's good to hear. Tell me, you can trust me." He smiled at me. 

"You sure?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay." I closed my eyes and said it as fast as I could. "I need a knot to fall asleep. And since you're here I thought you would help."

Then there was silence afterwards. And I prepared for rejection. But there came none. Only a little chuckle. "Now I understand that dildo thing." Then pause. "But really, you should have asked me. I know I'm an old school kind of guy but it would be an honour for me to be with you like that. Let's try that again but with consent so we can have a little fun and then sleep. How about that?"

"Sounds good to me. Thank you."

He kissed me slowly making his way between my legs. Then I kissed him but he was always leading that kiss. "God. You're so beautiful." Steve told me and I had to grab his head and navigate it to my scent glands. 

"Alpha, please." I moaned as he sucked on them. He growled like a feral animal and bit next to the place where the mating bite would take place. He stripped us both before asking.

"Missionary or a doggy? How do you want to sleep?" He did it completely casually and I had to think. 

"I don't care," I answered scratching adoringly his temple. 

"I want to see your face if that's okay. I want to take this a little slower too. I know for you it's just ritual before sleep but it's intimacy with another person too." He kissed my face, all of it. I hugged him like an octopus, rubbing my ass on his thighs and crotch, doing mess everywhere with my slick. 

"Pretty excited, aren't we?" He smiled at me as he lined up and pushed his head in me. 

"Fuuuuck." I moaned as my walls contracted around the tip. It felt good. He bottomed out slowly, little by little, enjoying every second by kissing me everywhere. He started to make love to me and I was clinging to him like I was dying. Well, it felt like rebirthing. 

I knew me and Steve had some connection but this feeling was more than that. We made a promising bond by accident. And without knotting yet. That was very rare. 

I started to feel Steve's knot forming. And I relaxed and turned my head and revealed all of my neck to show submission and whom I belonged to. That made Steve a little feral, he was licking and biting lightly on my scent glands, his thrusts more disoriented and messy, his knot finally latching on my rim. 

"Yes, go on!" I cried out. And when the knot finally got stuck in me, I blacked out for a minute, my insides milking Steve until I had a bulge of his semen in my lower abdomen. When I came down from cloud nine, Steve was nosing my cheeks. 

"You alright?" He asked, rubbing my stomach and moving a little in me to make this moment longer. 

"More than that, thank you." I yawned and made a pillow of one of Steve's pecs. Before I knew I fell asleep finally satisfied. 

Steve was my mate, no question asked. He gave me what I needed and loved me anyway. And I loved him back.


End file.
